Could he Be the One?
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: Idea by Kudleyfan Kitty has been with a lot of guys. But they never really loved her. After a car crash a dog takes her into his house and helps her injuries. Could this mysterious dog be the right guy for Kitty, or is he just another heart breaking Casanova?
1. Just Himself

**What's up!? I got so mad at my boyfriend today. Girl are trying to get him while I'm not with him. But anyways, this idea is from Kudleyfan93! I'm glad you're back, and I hope you like it!**

It's a nice cool night. Everyone was out and about. It seemed like most couples these days were going out tonight. It was also a Friday night too. A tan cat just got out of the shower. Her name is Kitty Katswell. She was getting ready for the night of her live. She was dating a guy named Eric. They have been dating for 8 months. Kitty knew he was the right guy.

"Let's hope Eric is the right guy for me." Kitty said putting her dress on.

She got a text from Eric. He would pick her up soon. Later, they were sitting down having a dinner.

"And then I was like 'Yea ok'... But then..." Eric began.

"I think I get it Eric..."

"Well, I also have tons of money too. Your agent job is awful."

"But I like working there."

"If you wanna be my girl, than you have to quit."

Kitty thought about it. She was getting her hear broken again. She couldn't believe this! Where all guys like this?

"Go find yourself another girl you jerk." Kitty said leaving the table.

Kitty got in a taxi and went back to her apartment. She jumped into bed and cried her eyes out. She called her friend Zoey. She felt bad for Kitty. She knew how much Eric meant to Kitty.

"I don't get it Zoey! Why do I get the jerks?" Kitty said sitting on her couch eating ice cream.

"Don't worry Kitty. It's like people say..."

"You only one more broken heart away from true love." Kitty finished for Zoey.

"Do you want to come over to my house, and we can talk about it?"

"No... I'm just going to go to bed... Goodnight."

"Sleep well, Kitty."

They both hung up. Kitty got undressed and put her bed time clothes on. She felt awful. She couldn't sleep at all that night. She wished she could find the right guy. She looked at the clock it was already 10:10pm. She closed her eyes and thought of a wish.

"I would do whatever it take to be with the right guy." Kitty said as she fell asleep.


	2. Car Crash

**Kitty's P.O.V**

I woke up, with the sun in my eyes. I turned over so I wouldn't have to face the light. I was so upset about what happened last time. Everything about me was a mess. I don't wanna live with this pain. I need to get away from it all.

I got out of bed, and took a nice hot shower, trying to forget everything. When I was done, I went to tuff. I was working until my mind told me I couldn't work anymore. I walked into the Chief's office. He was sleeping. I guess he had a hard night too.

"Chief?.. Wake up." I said poking him.

"Yes agent Katswell?"

"Could I have maybe like 1 week off from work?"

"I guess. Since you have been working so hard."

I thanked him. I even told him about last time. He understood what I was going through. (Even I understand what Kitty is going through!). But anyways, I worked for that whole day. Until 6pm came, I drove home. I had tears in my eyes, and I almost got into a car crash. But the good thing I didn't. I packed up my things and left my apartment. I called my mom and told her to watch my apartment.

"Don't worry. Have fun with whatever you are doing."

"Thanks mom... Bye."

I hung up the phone and got into my car. I need to get my mind off of this city. I began to drive, watching the sunset. I already had dinner, so I kept driving no matter what. It got dark really fast. I stopped for gas, and I took a look a my map.

"Look's like I'm going out of state." I said getting back into the car.

I began to drive. There was barely anyone on the streets. It felt like I want the only driving. But I saw some cars, but they were going the other way. I saw a house off the rode. But then everything went black as I heard a loud car noise.

**Normal P.O.V**

Everything stood still. Kitty opened her eyes. She wasn't in her car anymore. She fell out of her car. She was bleeding really bad. Soon, her eyes slowly began to shut. After a few minutes went by, a dog was standing on the side of the rode. He saw the car crash, and he saw a cat. He went by her car, and began to look for things. He found her clothes and phone. He took them, along with Kitty. The dog could see that Kitty was badly hurt.

"Mmmm. She needs my help fast." The dog said.

The dog carried Kitty and her stuff 1 mile. He reached his house. It was the house Kitty was looking at. No one really bothered that dog. They never knew who he really was. He set Kitty down in his bed, along with his stuff. The dog watched her for a hours, until falling asleep.


	3. Maybe He's different

**How's it going? I really hope all you guys like the story so far. I will have more time, since I don't have to go to stupid AZ. (My thoughts on AZ)**

**Kitty's P.O.V**

The sun was high in the sky. I woke up slowly. My body hurt like hell! I looked around the room. This wasn't my house at all! Where was I? I began to yawn, but I felt pain. My leg and arm were bent. My tail was messed up too.

"Where am I?" I asked myself.

"You're in my house.. I saved your life." A dog said coming into the room.

"Who the hell are you!?"

"I'm Dudley Puppy... And you are?"

"Kitty Katswell. I'm an Tuff Agent."

"At least you remember that."

Dudley walked over to the bed. He but his hand on my leg. I hurt so much! I told him to stop.

"You're on bed rest now. I checked you out, and it's bad."

"What happened?" I asked him looking for my stuff.

"You're stuff is fine. You got in a car crash last night. The other person died."

"I have to go back there! My car!"

I tired to move my body, but I just felt pain. Dudley stopped me and told me everything will be alright. He left the room, closing the door behind him. I didn't know him at all! What if he would kill me in my sleep? Or worst... Dudley came back with water and rag.

"Here, this will make you feel better."

Dudley put the rag in the water. He put in on my leg and arm. It felt so nice. Dudley also told me all what happened last night.

"So now you have a fractured leg and arm, a broken tail, and a slightly injured jaw." Dudley said sitting on the bed.

"Why are you even helping me?"

"Because you needed my help... I couldn't let you die out there.. Little less kill more people."

"You live so far away from everyone.. Why?"

"People are just scared of what they don't understand... They don't really understand me."

We talked for a while. I could tell people have hurt Dudley in the past. I didn't want to ask to many things. Soon, he left while I took a cat nap. But then I woke up to a loud noise. I called for Dudley, but there was no answer.

"Dudley? Are you there?" I called out.

The door opened. I saw Dudley. His fur was all black. He was only wearing pants.

"What? Are you hurt?"

"No... I thought you were hurt, I heard a loud noise."

"Oh yea... I'm fixing your car right now."

"My car! Let me see!"

"I'm gonna have to pick you up... Might hurt."

Dudley carefully picked me up. I held on tight to him. He opened the door, and I saw my car outside. I can't believe he was doing this all for me.

"Thank you Dudley."

"No need to thank me."

Dudley put me back in his room. I felt bad for taking his room. But I shouldn't fight with him, he seems really nice. I'm glad he found me out in the street.

"Mmmm. He's different... Not like the rest... But why?" I asked myself.


	4. Opening Up

**Yo! On the 28th it will be my 5 months Ann. with my boyfriend! Yay! His longest was 2 years... I'm gonna be the best girlfriend ever, and break his record! Haha! I just know we will last a long time.**

**Kitty's P.O.V**

I was fast asleep. But this time I woke up with a sharp pain in my mouth. Oh yea, I was yawning. I couldn't yawn anymore, since it would hurt so much. But then I heard a loud bang noise. I bet it was just Dudley working on my car again. But still I wanted to check on him. I ever so slowly got out bed. My tail was a whole lot better. I held my arm up, and I slowly moved my bad leg.

"Ok... Just take your time, Kitty..."

I finally reached the freaking door! It felt like forever. But I opened the door, and I didn't see anything. Where the hell was Dudley. Was he going to sneak up and kill me!? He wouldn't do that to me. I mean, he said that I needed his help. Oh please, I don't need help. I'm doing just fine.

"Kitty! Watch it!"

I fell down, but Dudley caught me. I was right about to fall down some stairs.

"What the hell are you doing out of bed, Kitty!? You could have gotten killed!...Again" Dudley said thinking of what he just said.

"I heard a noise."

"Don't worry about it. Get back into bed... But I'm glad to see you walking on your own."

I had to go back into bed. Dudley closed the door. I kept hearing that noise, over and over again. I had it, I'm seeing what it is no matter what! I got out of bed, and walked toward to noise. It was coming from a door on my left. I walked towards it and I opened it. It was getting louder and louder. I walked slowly down the stairs. This was a basement.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, but I should still check it out." I said to myself.

I reached the bottom of the stairs. I saw Dudley working out. It looked like he was training for something. He was working out every part of his body! I could never do that! His training is far more advanced than mine. His muscles were great too. Dudley sat down and began to drink water. Should I speak up, or just watch him for a while. But then I was Dudley lift about 200 pounds!

"Wow Dudley! That was awesome."

"K-Kitty! I thought I told you to be in bed." Dudley said dropping the weight.

"You're doing far more advanced stuff than we do at T.U.F.F!"

"Let me guess... That means the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force?" Dudley said crossing his arms.

"How did you know!?"

"I kinda looked through you stuff when you were passed out."

I rolled my eyes at him. Dudley sat down and I sat next to him. He gave me of his water, and told me drink. We didn't really say anything for a few seconds.

"Dudley?" I said looking up at him.

"Mmmm?"

"If you don't mind me asking... What happened in your past?"

"You really wanna know?" Dudley said looking back at me.

I smiled at him. Dudley sighed and began.

"It all started when I born..."

**Back in the past! Dudley's P.O.V**

It all started on the day I was born. My dad wasn't there for my own birth. What kind of father does that! As the years went by, I grew up with no father. No one to play ball with, or chase cars with. My mother was so worried about me, since I was her only son. Soon after I went to school. Everyone made fun of my cause I never knew my father. I was also different. I thought different, I looked different, I was just... different.

At this point, my mom would never let me leave the house. I never really knew my family. I wanted to though, cause then I could get some answers on my father. Later on, I moved out. My mother and I were moving into a different house. I knew I was the cause of this.

"Mom... I don't want move." I said.

"Dudley. We have too."

"I'm in my 20's mom! I should be moving out."

"Oh please Dudley... You need me."

Part of that was true. I did need, she was my mother. But at the same time, I should move out. After a few months, I did move out. I didn't want anyone to talk to me, or see me. So I moved all the way out here. I built this house by myself. If only I knew my father, then my past would be different...Maybe even happier.

**End of the past. Kitty's P.O.V**

That story was so sad! I had tears in my eyes. I had no idea that Dudley had to go through all that.

"Dudley... I'm so sorry about that."

"It's over now..."

"How were you different though?"

Dudley got up and he turned around so his back was facing me. I gasped at what I saw.

"Your have tons of marks on your back, Dudley."

"Yea... While my mom was pregnant with me... Bad things happened."

"Like what?"

"My dad... He didn't really want me, but in later on he did... But then left again."

"That's sad..."

I hugged Dudley trying to make him feeling better. He hugged me back. We both pulled away, and looked at each other in the eyes. I felt Dudley's hand on my face. It felt like he was pulling me closer and closer to him...

**OOOOOH! Cliff hanger!**


	5. Being Safe

**Kitty's P.O.V**

Dudley was pulling a face toward him. I couldn't help but close my eyes. Then I felt something on my lips. It was Dudley's lips! We just kissed each other. We both pulled away, and looked at each other in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Kitty... I don't know why I did that." Dudley said moving away from me.

I grabbed his paw, and looked him in the eyes.

"That was my best kiss yet, Dudley."

"Really?... Well Kitty... I kinda like you."

"I like you too... You did so much for me."

"Well you're the only person I can really opened up to."

"Aww! I just have one more thing to ask you."

"How did your back get like that again?"

"My father kinda beat my mom up from when she was still pregnant with me."

"But..." I began.

"But nothing... Nothing I can do about it now... And you should be in bed."

Before I could say anything, Dudley picked me up. He laid me back in bed. He got water and food. It was also night time too. So we should get some sleep. As Dudley made sure I was alright in bed, I was just thinking to myself. But I caught Dudley just in time, when he was leaving the bed room.

"Dudley. Wait."

"What?"

"I want you to sleep in here tonight."

"Why?... Because I kissed you today?"

"Well... Why not? Plus this is your bed." I said crossing my arms.

"Fine."

Dudley got in bed with me. My tail was all better, cause I was moving it on my own! Dudley smiled once he saw that. We kissed each other again, and went to sleep.

Morning time came. I turned over on my side, but I felt pain. I forget about my leg and arm. I looked around and saw that Dudley was gone. I got out of bed and opened the door. I saw Dudley watching tv. He smiled at me. I sat next to me.

"Why did you look at me like that, Kitty?"

"I thought you left me..." I said looking down

"This is my house... Plus you're here."

"I know... But all the guys I've dated only care about themselves."

"Well I'm not like that."

Before I could say anything he kissed me. I was just being safe. I don't want my heart to break again.


	6. The Secret Is Out

**Kitty's P.O.V (Point Of View)**

I was feeling weird this morning. I woke up, Dudley was sleeping next to me. I yawned and stood up. I finally knew what this feeling was! I wasn't feeling pain anymore! My body healed from the car crash. Dudley began to wake up.

"Good morning, pretty." Dudley said to me.

"Good morning, Dudley."

We kissed each other. We left and ate breakfast. I told Dudley that my body was better. He was happy about that, but I could tell he was also thinking about something else. What was it though?

_"Since Kitty is all better, I wonder if she will just leave me now? God, Kitty... Please don't leave me, I'm happy right now." _Dudley thought to himself.

"Dudley? What are you thinking?" I said snapping my fingers.

"Huh?... Oh nothing... I'm gonna work on your car now."

Dudley got up and left. I finished eating, and went to get my stuff. I was packing my stuff. Since I was better, I guess I could go home. Wait, my car is still broken. I began to unpack now. I left the room, and went to go see Dudley. I saw him working on my car. But then there was a huge blow out, cause the air got all dark. I began to cough, and I felt Dudley's hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Kitty... Just a blow out." He said picking me up.

I closed my eyes, and held onto him close. We got out of the room. I kept my eyes close, cause it was burning my eyes now! I heard people scream and shouting now. It felt like it was right in front of me. I heard a door fall down and guns being loading.

"Drop her now!" I heard someone yell.

I opened my eyes. I saw every tuff agent around us! What was going on!? Dudley dropped me, and was pinned to the ground. He fought back. I couldn't speak or move at this time. Was this all just a bad dream or what? My mom was there. She pulled me up, and we ran out of the house.

"Oh Kitty! Thank god you're safe!"

"What happened!? What are you guys doing here?" I asked looking around for Dudley.

"When the Chief called me asking if you came home yet, we all got scared that something bad happened to you."

"I just got in a car crash nothing..."

"Oh my god!" My mom said cutting me off. "It's ok. That mutt is out of the way too." She said hugging me tight.

"Dudley?" I asked her.

"He's right over there, in hand cuffs." My mom said pointing over to him.

I let go of the hug, and ran over to him. Two tuff agents held him tight, so he couldn't get away. I knew he was hurt. His head was just hanging. They put him in the tuff car, and we all left heading back to tuff.

Once we got back to tuff, I got cleaned up. Dudley was put in a room, with the Chief and Keswick. They were being hard on him.

"What did you do to her?" The Chief yelled.

"I didn't do anything! I helped her get well!" Dudley yelled back.

"She is the best tuff agent I know."

"Does the best tuff agent get in a car crash and almost die?" Dudley asked in a tone.

The Chief thought for a moment. But then I opened the door and saw them.

"Chief! Go easy on him! He saved my life." I said hugging Dudley.

Dudley couldn't hug me back since he was hand cuff still. I looked at the Chief and Keswick. They had guns pointed toward Dudley. But I sat on his lap, so they wouldn't kill him.

"Now listen son... Why did you save Kitty?" The Chief asked.

"You see sir... I couldn't just let her die." Dudley said looking at me.

"Why?"

"Because she needed help... I just saw her laying there blood everywhere."

"But why didn't you save that other person I hit?" I asked Dudley.

"Because I didn't like him..." Dudley said looking at the floor.

"Who was he?" Keswick asked.

"He was one of my family members." Dudley said showing his teeth.

We all couldn't believe what we just heard! I wonder why Dudley hates his family. His dad is one of the reasons but what about the other ones?

"Why don't you like your family Dudley?" I asked getting off of him.

"They all hate me... After this one thing that happened they didn't want me in the family anymore." Dudley said.

"Can you tell us?"

"Not with these things in the room." Dudley said lifting his head up and the Chief and Keswick.

Everyone left, but me. I sat down in front of Dudley. We started to talk. I could tell Dudley was having a hard time with telling this.

"Soon, my aunt's house was fire. We had a new born in there. I went in there, but I couldn't see anything. But then I felt something. I pick it up and ran out of the house. But it wasn't the new born. Instead it was a picture of all of us. The house broke down, and the new born died. People thought I only went in there to save that fuc**ng picture."

"Oh Dudley... What if they heard the truth?"

"The truth won't matter, Kitty! That's the reason why I live all the way out there, with no one."

I got up and took the hand cuffs off of Dudley. He rubbed his wrists and we left the room. But before I could reach the door, Dudley stopped me.

"There is also one other thing I have to say." Dudley said holding my arm.

"My first love was also in there... I lost her to that fire."


	7. Learn More Each Day

**This chapter is coming from me and my boyfriend... I just want to remember what we had. He is my first love. We might break up.. Well, he might break up with me that is... So yea... Enjoy this chapter and please reveiw**

**Kitty's P.O.V**

I looked at Dudley. He lost his first love to a fire. That's so sad. I couldn't believe it. He must have been crazy about her. We were still in the same room together.

"Dudley, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine... I found someone like you, you keep my heart beating." (My boyfriend said that to me!)

We hugged each other and left the room. I got to know more about Dudley each passing day. (Just like my boyfriend and I) He moved into my apartment. We slept in the same bed. But Dudley was acting weird once he moved in with me.

"Are you alright, Dudley?"

"Yea... I'm fine."

Dudley left and I guess he took a walk. He wasn't there for dinner. I went out looking for him. I went back to his house. Good thing I knew the way there. I parked the car, and ran to the front door. I opened the door, calling his name out. (I remember my boyfriend stayed for dinner at my house)

"Dudley?... Dudley are you there?"

I used my flash light, and looked all around the house. I felt something on my foot. I stopped and looked down. It was a photo. It had Dudley and his first love. She was pretty, and also a dog.

"Please answer me Dudley." I called out. "I need you" (I need my boyfriend...)

I finally found Dudley. He was downstairs in the dark. He was sitting on the floor. I sat next to him and held his hand.

"You miss her, don't you Dudley?"

"A little... But I just came here to see if I forgot anything."

"You know you don't have to be with me." (I'm asking myself this)

"But I do Kitty. I love you."

"And I love you too, but are ready for this?"

"Yes. I am." (My boyfriend said that and this is our 3rd time going out.)

We left his house, and went back to my apartment.

**Sorry this is so short. I'm really upset right now.**


	8. And Another Life

**My boyfriend and I broke up! But he sent my a text, saying he still loves me, and sweet dreams baby. And we could try again for the 4th time in 1 month! **

**Kitty's P.O.V**

It's been a few week later. Dudley was getting better each day. I could tell he was. He started to love me more and more each passing day. (Ugh! Unlike my exboyfriend! Freaking hate my life!) But anyways, we started talking and soon, we wanted to get married. Yea, I know it was a little fast, but we were both ready for this.

"Then you may now kiss your bride."

I stared into Dudley's eyes, and we leaned closer to each other, until our lips touched. (My ex-boyfriend was my first kiss). Soon, we had a party. Dudley's side of the family even came to the wedding. I got to met them, and it was nice. They all seemed happier to see Dudley was better now, I guess. (I'll never get better).

"So, Dudley... Are we going back to the apartment tonight?" I asked as we walked out to out car.

"Nope. We are somewhere a little different."

"Ummm like where?"

"You'll see. But it's still in the state though." Dudley said as he opened the car door.

We drove to some place. It was hotel! I could tell this would happened. It was awesome, there was a king size bed for us, and everything. Dudley is a great guy, and I wouldn't trade him for anything. (My ex-boyfriend was like that...) We got into our room, and jumped on the bed.

"That's one way to go to bed." I said.

"How about this..."

Dudley leaned in and kissed me. (Ahhh! I'm such a mess!) We began to make out a little. Soon, I was on top of Dudley without any clothes on. I moved my back and I felt him. He held my hips, and we just went for it. After about 30 minutes of doing that, I was on the bottom. Dudley pushed into me, and held me tight to his body. We both moaned and made that night awesome.

"How was that for your wedding night?" Dudley asked my panting.

"It's was awesome! Thank you."

**A few years later. **(I think I'll still be single...)

It's been a few years later. Time goes fast when you love someone. (And that is so true.) I found the love of my life. I finally found a guy who doesn't care about himself! He really does care about me. (My ex-boyfriend did!) But anyways, today was going to change our lives forever. (My life is changed now!)

"I'm pregnant Dudley." I said sitting on the bed next to Dudley.

"That's great Kitty... I couldn't ask for anything more."

After about 9 months later, we had a little puppy. We named him Jack. He was so cute. Looked like his father. We couldn't ask for anything else in our lives. Everything was as best as it could be. I finally got my wish. Who knew it would only take a car crash to find the right guy, and who knew it would be a dog and not a cat. But I'm glad it's not a cat, Dudley is better.


End file.
